


Жил-был на свете Антон Городецкий

by desterra



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Россыпь зарисовок на разные темы от первого лица (Городецкого)





	1. И кукол снимут с нитки длинной...

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Не люблю это предупреждение, но: "мой первый фанфик". Серьёзно, именно с этого я и начинала.  
> 2\. Игра с формой и содержанием.  
> 3\. Всё странно.

Крыша многоэтажки. Огни в небе, огни на земле...  
— Веселишься? — в легких не воздух, а песок и галька. Поэтому буквы скрипят и постукивают, сплавляясь в слова.  
— Нет, — алмазной крошкой по стеклу.  
— Почему? — песок о гальку разбивает влажный ветер.  
— Не вижу повода для смеха, — не стекло. Лёд... Острым гвоздиком по толстому озёрному льду. Тихий шелест и искры на солнце.

Как странно и как неловко воспринимается мир.

Есть я.  
Дрожащий, цепляющий воздух зубами. Потерянный... Нет, потерявший и потерявшийся. Игра слов и звуков. Песок и галька, влажный ветер...  
Я есть?

— Не молчи! — холодные искры на солнце. Не тают... Не тают...

Есть он.  
Спокойный, статичный. Скульптура из чёрного мрамора, из тёмной застывшей воды. Тронь — и ошпаришься холодом.  
Он есть?

Дышу: рвано и часто. Песок забивает горло. Предательство режет душу. Мир кружится волчком, и нет сил его остановить. Реальны лишь песок и искры на солнце, лёд и галька. А ещё город, оскалившийся в небо безудержно яркими огнями. И непонятно, где заканчиваются огни и начинаются звёзды...

Как странно и как неловко...

Нет сил, растворяюсь. Марионетка кукловоду стала ненужна. Кукол снимут с нитки длинной и, засыпав нафталином, в виде тряпок сложат в сундуках... Растворяюсь, нет сил.

— Стоп, светлый. Заканчивай рефлексировать! — чёрный мрамор на ощупь тёплый и мягкий. Ещё одна нелепость безумного вечера. — Не мальчик уже, чтобы так реагировать. Умный вроде мужик, включи уже мозг. Жизнь не закончилась с уходом жены, пусть и трепетно любимой. Не только она у тебя есть. Не только ей ты был нужен. Выключай детский сад.

Дышу: глубоко и ровно. Влажный ветер сметает песок... Тёмная вода слизывает кровь с сердца... Огни всё так же нестерпимо режут глаза, притворяются звёздами, но мир замедляет свою круговерть...

Он есть?  
Странно, абсолютно нелогично переживающий, обхвативший мои плечи мраморной рукой.  
Он есть.

— Отлично, — не лёд. Вода... Убаюкивающий плеск ночных волн. — А теперь, лучший аналитик Ночного Дозора, назови ради кого или чего стоит двигаться дальше. Если для себя не хочешь...

Странно... Неловко...

— Гесер? — песок и галька, влажный ветер.  
— Хм, достойный повод, — смех влажным ветром пускает лёгкую рябь по воде. — Твой шеф тебя ценит, этого не отнять. Дальше.  
— Надюшка... — песок и галька, отблески звёзд в темноте.  
— Уже лучше, — ночные волны мягко, одна за другой, теребят песок. — Твоя дочь — умная девочка. Вся в отца.

Я есть?  
Потерявший, почти потерявшийся. Обессиленный и растерянный. Раны на сердце щиплют и жгут. Душа ещё плачет, скрывая слёзы в тёмной морской воде. Но...  
Я есть.

Калейдоскоп звёз, огней и невнятных образов-ощущений замирает, сложившись в новую, непривычную ещё картину мира. Мира без Светы, но всё с тем же Светом, той же Тьмой. С привычными интригами и новым осознанием себя... одного. Снова ополовинен, но зато без лжи и притворства.  
Хотя бы здесь.  
Хотя бы в этом.

— А теперь, по всем правилам пошлых мелодрам, я поведу тебя в кабак. Будем заливать твоё горе старым добрым виски, — голос... Чуть хриплый, капельку напряжённый, странно знакомый, почти родной.  
— Лучше водкой, — и вновь просто голос... Сорванный, сиплый. Мой.  
— Пошлость на грани фантастики, Городецкий?  
— Сам предложил. Теперь не отбрешешься, Завулон, и не сбежишь.  
— Даже пытаться не стану, — лёгкая полуулыбка. — И тебе не позволю.

Тёплые тонкие руки отпускают мои плечи.  
Он поднимается.  
А я?  
Мне больно и страшно.  
Но я есть.  
И я дышу.


	2. Будь навсегда

_Нам опять идти след в след_  
_Через десять тысяч лет_  
 _/Пикник/_

***  
Любовь. Страсть. Обожание. Жажда.  
Вопрос номер раз. В какой момент нашей нелепости под названием жизнь Иного... когда именно все эти чувства становятся просто словами? Набором букв с длинным и не очень описанием в толковом словаре? Или в словаре эмоций. Я слышал, что такой тоже есть.  
  
Боль. Страх. Ревность. Жажда.  
Вопрос номер два. Когда я достигну того самого возраста икс? Когда все эти яркие сумбурные эмоции отступятся от меня? Дадут мне шанс жить спокойно и беззаботно? Глупость какая. Все эти мысли, переживания... Весь этот бред.  
Глупее только фраза: "У тебя нет власти надо мной." Потому что есть. Потому-то и хочется одним махом стать старше лет на пятьсот. Или на тысячу... Чтобы наверняка. Есть, правда, надежда, что я изменюсь раньше. Почему нет? Один-то раз это уже случилось...  
  
А может, нужно стремиться не в будущее, а в прошлое? В те славные времена, когда я искренне верил, что любить мужчину... сказка не про меня. И что бы изменилось? Вот ведь...  
Эх, в Сумрак бы весь этот бред с неугомонным сердцем вкупе.  
  
***  
Шеф многозначительно молчит и сверкает очами.  
Ольга ехидничает и зовёт на чашку коньяку.  
Света улыбается и подбадривает избитыми словесными клише.  
Надюшка хмурит бровки и при каждом удобном случае влезает ко мне на колени.  
Остальные ни о чём не догадываются, но жалостливые взгляды бросают.  
Маразм — весь этот бред.  
  
***  
Любовь. Ревность.  
Жажда. Страх.  
Обожание. Боль.  
Я почти привык.  
Я почти не помню, что когда-то было по-другому.  
Пережить, переждать, переболеть. Иного, видимо, не дано.  
И всё бы ничего... Вот только видеть его и не касаться — сложно. Еще сложнее на него смотреть. В смысле, обычным взглядом: "ты мой враг, и я за тобой слежу". Потому что до зубовного скрежета хочется просто смотреть. Долго-долго, пристально-пристально, вбирая в себя каждую чёрточку неприятного, в сущности, лица.  
  
***  
Докатился. В стиле бульварных романчиков о любви я ещё никогда не размышлял. Глупые мысли. Весь этот бред.  
Захожу в кабинет Гесера, зная уже, что встречу там мою отраву. Не забыть потом сказать спасибо шефу. Предупредил, дал возможность слепить подходящую мину.  
Вот он — любимый, родной, чужой. Чего ради припёрся только. Всё вроде бы обговорили и утрясли. Операция завершена, фанфары, салюты, довольство сторон.  
— Ну, так что, враг мой, поделишься ценным кадром? — нелепое хихикание теряется в бокале красного вина. И за что только люблю? — Сдашь в аренду лакомый кусочек?  
Он демонстративно облизывается. А я сжимаю зубы и вспоминаю самые кровавые эпизоды фильма "Пила". Уж лучше позеленеть, чем залиться румянцем аки девица на выданье.  
— Остынь, Завулон. Выбирай выражения, — шеф явно раздражён. — Антон — не йогуртовый торт.  
— Спасибо, Борис Игнатьевич, — я уже взял себя в руки, но всё ещё не понял, что происходит. А близость этого невыносимо-необъяснимого Тёмного явно не идет на пользу моему мыслительному процессу.  
— Антон, тут Дневной Дозор просит нашей помощи. Точнее твоей. Ничего серьёзного. Пара консультаций аналитическому отделу...  
  
Выключаюсь...  
Вот теперь мне ни к чему ужасные подробности кинофильмов. Я чувствую, как вся кровь от моего лица устремляется к сердцу. А там и без неё не сладко...  
Боль. Ревность. Злость. Страх. Любовь. Весь этот бред.  
Я не смогу быть с ним рядом так долго! Кровь несётся дальше, а к моему клубку слов-эмоций можно смело приплюсовывать панику.  
Но у меня хороший шеф. Правда! Самый замечательный, несмотря ни на что.  
— Я как раз собирался объяснить Всетемнейшему, что сейчас мы ничем не можем помочь. Ты-то что здесь делаешь? Попрощаться зашел? Решил уже, где отпуск проведешь?  
Кровь бухает в ритме самбо:  
— Отпуск? Д-да... К родителям для начала съезжу. А там будет видно, — мысли путаются. Идиотизм. Маразм. Но у меня лучшее начальство в мире...  
  
Моё персональное бедствие поднимается с кресла, ставит бокал на стол и, с видом незаслуженно обиженного первоклашки, хмуро бросает:  
— Ну, что же, значит в другой раз. Если ничего больше не помешает. За сим прошу меня простить. Откланиваюсь. Удачного.. эм.. отпуска, Светлый. До следующей встречи, враг мой.  
  
Как только за ним захлопывается дверь, я плюхаюсь на диван и учусь заново дышать... Привычным, пресным, безопасным воздухом.  
Шеф молчит и сверкает очами.  
— Вот что, Антош... Иди-ка ты и впрямь в отпуск. И чтобы с этого момента я две недели о тебе ничего не слышал. Если понадобишься — сам найду.  
Я киваю, хлопаю глазами и неспешно тащу свое бренное тело в холостяцкую берлогу.  
Дома мне делать совершенно нечего. Неожиданная радость — в виде отпуска — не вдохновляет. Зато весь этот бред: любовь, ревность, боль, тоска, обожание — полностью прибирают меня в свои загребущие лапки.  
  
***  
Весь день, как цепочка смазанных кадров...  
Хожу по дому, как во сне...  
Готовлю обед.  
Запускаю стирку.  
Собираю сумку.  
Заказываю билеты.  
Не включаю музыку.  
Бессильно рычу.  
И чувствую, чувствую, чувствую.  
Я не против, только бы без боли...  
Я не против, только бы поделиться...  
  
***  
За окном уже темно, а я сверкаю многоцветием глупых слов-эмоций и изо всех сил пытаюсь не взорваться. Решение приходит внезапно, и я чувствую себя полным идиотом.  
Открыть клапан,  
выпустить пар,  
поделиться —  
тогда моё сердце-котел ещё немного поживет.  
Сумеет переждать. Переболеть.  
Держись, мир. Я буду тебе петь!  
Самую дикую песню, сотканную из самых глупых слов.  
  
Хватаю  
плед с дивана,  
водку и кильку из холодильника  
и лечу, срывая лёгкие, на крышу. Ближе к звёздам, которых ещё не видно, ближе к бездне, которую заменяет высота в девятнадцать этажей.  
Расстилаю  
на самом краешке плед,  
кидаю на него свой будущий ужин...  
И КРИЧУ!!!  
Громко,  
вглядываясь в небо слепыми глазами,  
широко раскинув руки,  
захлёбываясь словами и пресным воздухом.  
  
***  
Я изощрённо счастлив.  
Я безмерно несчастен.  
Слишком много мне одному...  
Бери, мир, не жалко!  
Забирай из моего сердца радугу! Сколько сможешь. Сколько хочешь!  
Потому что иначе я захлебнусь в любви и боли,  
утону в страсти и ревности,  
потеряюсь...  
Потеряюсь не в нём — моём личном проклятии. Единственном, необходимом. —  
Потеряюсь просто так, один, ни в чем, в буквах и пустоте...  
Бери, мир!  
Любовь. Ревность. Страсть. Желание.  
Всё, что хочешь!  
За...  
  
***  
...бирай...  
Меня обнимают со спины. Внезапно и крепко. Одна рука на груди, другая на талии.  
Стискивают так, что в лёгких заканчивается воздух.  
Я замолкаю и замираю.  
Тёплые губы пускают мурашки по открытой шее.  
Радуга слов-эмоций с лёгкостью делится на двоих.  
Воздух дурманит запахом моей отравы...  
  
***  
— Дурак ты, Светлый. Хоть и умный мужик.  
  
***  
Любовь. Страсть. Ревность. Желание. Радость.  
В какой момент нашей нелепости под названием жизнь Иного... когда именно все эти чувства становятся просто словами? Набором букв?  
Я нашёл свой ответ...  
Никогда.


	3. Через горы, через лес мы бредем в Страну Чудес

 

 

 _Не придуман еще мой мир,_  
 _Оттого голова легка_  
 _/Пикник/_

  
  
Я — неправильная Алиса. Здоровая, часто небритая и... вообще, мужик. Страну Чудес с успехом заменяет привычный мир Иных, Зазеркалье — Сумрак. Или наоборот. Самое забавное, что с виду ничего не поменялось. Нет Карт и Белых Рыцарей, Бармаглота и Шляпника с его безумным чаепитием... И спасибо Свету! Или Тьме. Мне вполне хватает нелепого ощущения, что я — узревший Белого Кролика идиот-переросток.

Впрочем, мою жизнь и раньше нельзя было назвать обычной. Все эти интриги Дозоров, славная Инквизиция, набившие оскомину операции.  
Зато размеренно и привычно. Рутина — наше все.  
Неяркие краски будней.  
Искорки выходных.  
Стабильность с горьким вкусом приключений.

Я привык и к выкрутасам Судьбы. Научился не реагировать остро, держать под замком остывшее сердце. Я собран и даже местами цел.  
Просите что угодно:  
стать магом? — раз плюнуть!  
шагнуть вне категорий? — не вопрос!  
полюбить по воле рока? — всегда пожалуйста!  
растоптать мечты? — рад стараться!  
развестись? реже видеться с дочерью? разочаровываться через раз, а то чаще? — три раза "да" и ручкой эдак — под козырек...

Я смирился и выстроил мир. Изгнал удивление за его пределы.  
Красный галстук на шею, барабанная дробь и вечный отзыв: "Всегда готов!" Мальчик — отличник. Герой — пионер.  
Вчера.

Сегодня же я — долбаная Алиса-Глаза-Нараспашку-И-Сердце-Тук-Тук-Тук.  
А всё он. И неделя бессонных дней-ночей очередной совместной операции Дозоров Москвы. Слава Свету — закончилась! Во Тьму бы такой хэппи энд.

Хочу  
бутылочку с надписью "Выпей меня",  
стать маленьким и дружить с тараканами.  
Или всё забыть. Хочу?

— Ты мне нужен, — грустно и пьяно сообщил Белый Кролик.  
— Я хочу быть с тобой! — заявил он мне вчера вечером.  
— Люблю тебя? — махнул пушистым хвостиком по краешку сердца. Сквозь все щиты и засовы.

Всё. Тройной тулуп. Двойное сальто. Ту-дум. И Кроличья Нора перед глазами. Или Зеркало? Не важно.

А потом он ушёл.  
Я остался сидеть на кухне и смотреть, как схлопывается привычный мир. Карточный домик.  
Фьють... Шурх... Шлёп-шлёп-шлёп... Непрочная была конструкция.  
Учти ошибки. Строй заново. Карты в руки.

Только как строить в Зазеркалье? И как приспособиться к Стране Чудес? Я ж не маленькая девочка с мозгами набекрень.  
Детям хорошо. Гибкая психика. Вера в чудеса.  
Мне все эти неоновые пятна режут глаза. А запахи маленьких булочек щекочут нервы и всячески мешают дышать. Правда.

Нужно сосредоточиться и понять, принять, пропустить через себя.  
Это. Была. Лишь. Неудачная. Шутка.  
Очередной эксперимент великого манипулятора.

— Вот е-щё, — выстукивает глупое сердце, отвергая щиты и засовы. — Не об-ма-нешь. Не пы-тай-ся.  
Память-идиотка откликается на этот ритм и подбрасывает хоровод ярких картинок, нелепых образов.

Вот.  
Взгляды украдкой. Тень и печаль в глубине чуть прищуренных глаз. Щёлк-щёлк-щёлк.  
Кожа откликается на них лишь теперь:  
мелкими ожогами по плечам,  
щекотными мурашками по позвоночнику,  
лёгкой дрожью на губах.

А мир сверкает и переливается. И дура Алиса в теле взрослого мужика ступает чуть ближе к Норе. Или Зеркалу? Не важно.

Ещё.  
Лёгкие прикосновения. Мимолётные, вроде бы случайные. Невесомые жадные касания подушечками пальцев.  
Передать бокал, забрать документ из рук, столкнуться в дверях. Щёлк-щёлк-щёлк.  
Как же я раньше не замечал?  
Почему не придавал значения?

А мир поёт и ширится. Всё ближе тонкая грань, чёрная дыра. И Алисе-забавнице очень нужно знать, что же там? Шажок.

Не обманешь.  
Постоянное его присутствие в моих операциях. Нелепые поводы для встреч и разговоров. Щёлк-щёлк-щёлк.  
Просто, чтобы видеть?  
Быть рядом так, раз по-другому... боязно?

А мир цветёт и хохочет. И не нужен никакой Шляпник, чтобы почувствовать вкус сказки и нежности, сладкой, как торт. И неправильной Алисе так хочется стать целой, принять себя в себе, придумывать нелепые вопросы, выслушивать странные ответы. Вжик-шурх.

Не пытайся.  
Слова. Много-много. Украденные "да". Обжигающие "нет". Вуаль таинственных речей. Звонкие монетки улыбок и шуток. Щёлк-щёлк-щёлк.  
Сколько же картинок хранит моя идиотка-память? Не важно.

А мир распахнулся и замер. Ждёт-выжидает: что ты выберешь, глупая-глупая Алиса? Здоровая, часто небритая и вообще — мужик?

Вопрос явно придумал Шляпник. Мне проще ответить, чем ворон похож на письменный стол.

Мой привычный мир. Карточный домик.  
Я умею его строить. Я привык.

Очертить границу. Выгнать вон удивление и сказку.  
Спокойствие и блёклые краски будней.  
Редкие искорки выходных.  
Перманентное одиночество.  
Щиты и засовы. Тук-тук? Закрыто. Заперто. Не входить. Опасно.

Сердце обиженно дышит, прячет тепло коснувшегося хвостика:  
Вот еще. Не отдам. Запомню. Мне. Руки прочь.

Распрекрасная Алиса-Глаза-Нараспашку заливисто хохочет и всей душой, с размаху прыгает в Кроличью Нору. Или в Зеркало? Не важно.  
А Алиса — это я.

В Сумрак плоские карты, в мой мир возвращается объем.  
Ведь не просто так память-идиотка хранит каждое мгновение с ним? Белым Кроликом, Темным магом.  
А щиты и засовы пропускают его просто так: домой, в тарахтящий моторчик.  
И вполне возможно. Вдруг. Мир и должен быть таким? Ярким, пахучим, шумным.

Ту-дум. Двойное сальто. Тройной тулуп. Всё.

Я хочу, я правда хочу бежать за Белым Кроликом!  
Сломя голову.  
Не жалея ног.  
Ждать чуда, верить в сказку, делиться нежностью. И владеть огромным миром Страны Чудес вдвоем. Или Зазеркалья? Не важно.  
А если Светлым и не пристало желать что-либо для себя, то я буду желать для него.

Сбрасываю щиты, отпираю засовы.  
Приземляюсь на гладкий пол Кроличьей Норы. На изумрудную траву Зазеркалья.  
И тянусь в Сумрак.

— Завулон! — он услышит, обязательно. Я знаю. — Я ставлю чайник. Приходи. У меня для тебя припасен целый мир.


	4. И шар земной не сам кружится...

_Оранжевое небо,_   
_Оранжевое солнце,_   
_<... >_   
_Оранжевый верблюд_   
_Оранжевые песни_   
_Оранжево поют!_

  
  
***  
Знаете, как это бывает. Живёшь себе спокойно и беспечно в уютном мирке. Добросовестно втискиваешь себя в положенные рамки, прикусив от усердия кончик языка. Желаний и стремлений всегда чуть больше, чем нужно.  
Ну, это когда шестилетней малявке дают в руки альбомный лист и акварель и усаживают за кухонный стол. Тешься. Вот только лист один, а нарисовать нужно столько всего!  
В результате получаешь либо невнятный цветной сумбур и кучу пояснений в довесок: "Это мама, это домик, а вот тут дерево с собачкой. Да-да, прямо на домике и... чуть-чуть на маме, а что поделать?" Либо тот же лист и разрисованный стол, а объяснений почти не нужно... И так видно, что это мама, вот тут начинается домик, а где-то вооон там злосчастное дерево.  
Знакомая картина, правда?  
  
Я почти всегда был послушным ребёнком, поэтому стол и обои в нашем доме не страдали от приступов детского вандализма.  
Впрочем, взрослый из меня тоже вышел почти примерный. Почти... Потому что чувство несправедливости присутствовало в полном объеме, и лист хотелось чем больше, тем лучше. Эдакий постоянный зуд. Вроде терпеть можно, но всё равно бесит.  
  
А потом меня нашел Борис Игнатьевич, и я окунулся в мир Иных.   
Шлёп, и с головой.  
Первое время казалось, что вот он — желанный холст шириной во всю Вселенную. Но эйфория испарилась быстро. Оказалось, что это просто ватман. И нужно снова втискиваться и экономить место.  
  
***  
Меня учили: Свет — это добро. Последний оплот. Ничего для себя, всё во имя высшей цели.  
А ещё: Мы боремся против Тьмы. Не даём Злу в её обличии развернуться. Грозим эфемерным пальчиком: "Ай-ай-ай, так поступать плохо!" Свет наблюдает за Тьмой.  
И мои самые любимые правила: всегда рядом — не значит близость. Свет и Тьма не могут быть вместе.  
  
Ничего сложного. Я запомнил, принял правила. Выучил теорему.  
Дано: Свет. Долг. Сумрак.  
Доказать: ты истинный воин своего Храма.  
  
И я рьяно принялся доказывать. Заполнять выданный мне лист, вооружившись простым карандашом и ластиком. Я очень хотел написать идеальную картину. Поэтому лишнее безжалостно стиралось.  
Дружбе с Тёмными нет места. Росчеркам сомнений тоже. Мечты не умещаются. Никаких теней и полутонов.  
А потом вернулся зуд. Чётко выверенные линии стали казаться скучными, а в привычных правилах мерещился изъян.  
  
Я сам — человечек-огуречик.  
Света — принцесса с кривой короной.  
А весь мир вокруг — ломаные бессистемные линии.  
Мой ватман потускнел и потёрся. Ещё пара движений ластиком, и его не спасти от мохрящихся дыр.  
  
***  
— Мама сердится, — обронила Надюшка, усиленно разрисовывая фломастерами стол, — сейчас кричать придёт.  
— Ну, что ты, хорошая моя, — отозвался я, сцепив зубы покрепче, — зачем бы маме кричать.  
— За стол, — дочь покачала головой, одарив меня взглядом "как-будто-сам-не-понимаешь".  
— А зачем ты тогда на нём рисуешь?  
Судя по Надюшкиному виду, мой умственный потенциал усиленно стремился к нулю или, как минимум, к развитию плюшевого зайца.  
— А где ж еще рисовать? На бумажках скучно. А на стенках свои цветочки. Понимаешь?  
  
Я открыл было рот, приготовив целую речь о правилах, но в следующую секунду захлопнул его. Потому что:  
— Давай, к дяде Завулону в гости пойдём? Только побыстрее, пап. Мама там уже придумала к нам идти.  
— Почему к дяде Завулону? — ошарашено спросил я дочь.  
— Он хороший. Он сказал, что разрешит мне рисовать, где захочется, — она пожевала кончик фломастера, — и даст много волшебных красок.  
  
Изумление мое росло, как на дрожжах.  
А сердце глухо колотилось в горле. Завулон. Вот у кого никаких проблем с размером холста по имени Жизнь.  
  
— Когда он тебе такое сказал? — уточнил я.  
— А он не мне говорил. Это когда я у дяди Бори карту немножко исправила, а он обиделся. Дядя Завулон ему сказал, что я — молодец. И меня нельзя закапывать. Ну, не совсем меня, а эту... таланту. А я — она и есть.  
— Талант, — машинально поправил я, переваривая полученную информацию.  
— Ну, да. А я чего сказала? — Надюшкины глаза блестели от воспоминаний о нехитрой, в общем-то, похвале. — Вот. А потом он сказал, что детям можно всё. Волшебные краски, всякие большие альбомы и рисовать хоть где! Даже на лбу! А я же детёнок, значит, и мне можно.  
  
Я улыбнулся.  
Правила, рамки. Всё стало неважным. И снова из-за этого немыслимого Тёмного.  
Сердце в горле кивнуло в знак согласия.  
  
— Ну, пап, — зашептала Надюшка, — пойдём, а? А то мама будет ругаться, и я опять стану не молодец.  
Сердце требовало немедленно согласиться с дочерью.  
Но я помнил, что взрослый и что существуют правила. Ну, где-то же они есть? Точно были совсем недавно.  
  
— Надюш, в гости без приглашения не ходят. Ты помнишь?  
Моя егоза быстро-быстро закивала, лохматя и без того непослушные хвостики.  
— А я спросила уже. Вот только что. Дядя Завулон сказал, что можно. Он нас у метра ждать будет.  
— У метро, — поправил я дочку, чувствуя, как вокруг струится тёплый мягкий свет. Из-за Тёмного.  
— А как же мама? — не сдавался во мне взрослый занудливый тип.  
— Вот, — у меня в руке оказался зелёный фломастер, — ты ей напиши, что мы в гости пошли. А то я сама пока не умею, чтобы быстро.  
  
Сердце хихикнуло со знакомыми интонациями и ухнуло куда-то под рёбра. А я принялся за самую нелепую и правильную записку в своей жизни. Прямо на столе. Под Надюшкиным шедевром.  
А потом мы шагнули в Сумрак и безудержным вихрем скользнули мимо Светланы.  
  
Я шёл к метро, утопая в солнечном тепле, и прислушивался к чириканью подпрыгивающего рядом "детёнка".  
Я шагал на встречу к чему-то странному и немного страшному. Чуду?  
  
***  
Он мне сказал: дурак ты, Светлый. Жаль, что это быстро не лечится. Жизнь не только правила и борьба.  
А ещё: жить нужно счастьем. Понять, что оно для тебя, конечно, трудно. Но ещё сложнее бывает принять эту истину.  
И моё самое любимое: Свет не может без Тьмы, как и Тьмы нет без Света. Понимаешь? Они всегда рядом, вечно вместе.  
  
И никакого долга, никаких теорем и доказательств.  
  
Я после того разговора долго водил по ватману ластиком. Стирал нелепые, стыдные желания и сладко щемящие душу порывы.  
А домой пришёл с пошлым букетом алых роз и бутылкой сладкого шампанского.  
Света, правда, порыв не оценила. И вместо возможной сказки получился обычный скандал. Очередная ломаная линия простым карандашом. Не стереть, потому что получится дырка.  
  
***  
Знаете, как это бывает? Живёшь себе спокойно и бездумно в привычном мирке. Добросовестно втискиваешься в положенные рамки, доказываешь какие-то важные теоремы.   
А потом — бах! И понимаешь, что задача некорректна. Исходные данные-то не верны.  
Или нет, вот так: приходит кто-то и подзуживает тебя: "Докажи от обратного! М? Боишься? Попробуй! Вдруг, ты — Лобачевский Судьбы?"  
А еще может быть и вот так — тот же некто тихо шепчет: "Помнишь? В каждом правиле есть исключения."  
  
Я тогда, у метро, глядя на хохочущую Надюшку и кружащего её в небесах Завулона, выбросил свой потрёпанный холст. Отказался от золочёной рамы.  
  
***  
И вот.  
Уже скоро год, как я живу полной грудью. Пишу свой мир на любой подвернувшейся поверхности.  
  
В нашем доме белые стены и светлая мебель. Правда, они недолго остаются такими. Ведь у Надюшки шикарная коллекция волшебных красок. И нужны они не просто так, а для красоты! Красота вырисовывается, уткнувшись коленками в пол или стоя на маленькой стремянке. Но лучше всего, удобно устроившись в Завулоновых руках. А вчера даже на шее.  
Закончилось всё огромной бабочкой невообразимой расцветки на потолке и получасовым массажем для истоптанных плеч. И я совсем не против, ведь прикосновения рук к оголенной коже в своем роде творчество.  
Это наша с ним красота. Совместная. На двоих.  
  
***  
Сегодня у нас выходной.  
Я жмурюсь от солнечных бликов на пёстро раскрашенных стенах.  
Завтрак готов. Скоро проснётся наш маленький вулканчик, по какой-то ошибке именующийся Абсолютной Светлой Иной.  
А рядом сидит моё личное исключение из всех возможных правил. Прихлёбывает чёрный кофе, щедро приправленный мятным сиропом, и составляет список покупок.  
Первым пунктом значатся какие-то сверхустойчивые, ничем не смываемые маркеры.  
  
А на лбу у Завулона ярко-синяя надпись неровным детским почерком: ПАПА.


	5. Пока ты смотришь на меня...

_Ни один из сильных, кто имел так много._   
_Кто разрушил Трою, и кто ее построил._   
_Ни один из них, великих и ничтожных,_   
_Пуговицы на твоем плаще не стоил._   
_/Зоя Ященко/_

  
  
***  
Глупо спрашивать у человека, каким таким хитрым способом он дышит. Смешнее только уточнить, как бьётся его сердце. Всё просто.  
Дыхание — это вдох-выдох.  
А сердце — это тук, тук-тук. Или как-то похоже.  
Нет, конечно, можно перерыть массу энциклопедий и справочной литературы, прочесать всемирную паутину в поисках ответа. Либо выучиться на врача. Кардиолога там или отоларинголога. Узнать всё про трахеи и строение лёгких, аорты и клапаны. Вот только есть ли в этом смысл? Ну, если врачевание не является целью в жизни.  
А ведь то же самое время можно провести с большей пользой. Например, прогуляться с любимой девушкой по вечернему городу, побродить по старенькому скверу. И вдоволь надышаться пьянящими ароматами, слушая рваное биение своего сердца.  
Как-то так.  
  
Собственно, вопрос: "А почему ты любишь Завулона?" — для меня из этой же категории.  
И, да: "За что ты его любишь?" — аналогично.  
Каждый раз, когда звучит нечто подобное, я просто теряюсь. А если ещё и мой Темный в этот момент где-то рядом — тушите свет! Который электричество. Меня погребут под ворохом ехидства, а сверху добавят фирменный взгляд: "вселенская скорбь заходит на посадку".  
Может, он тоже хочет об этом узнать? Ну, почему и за что? Мы ведь никогда об этом толком не говорили. Мне казалось, что всё понятно без слов. Да и не умею я подбирать эти самые проклятущие слова.  
  
***  
Как объяснить, что ещё в самую нашу первую встречу моё сердце пустилось в пляс? И с тех пор постоянно при нём выдаёт джигу-джигу.  
Но тогда я был проклят любовью к Светлане, и все трепыхания своего двигателя списал на антипатию. Логично же. И верно.  
  
— Вот враг, — объяснил я сердцу, и оно скептически покивало мне в ответ.  
— Я его ненавижу, — неуверенно продолжил я, и сердце задумалось, приутихло.  
  
А потом завертелась, закружилась череда расписанных Судьбой эпизодов. Противостояние Дозоров, интриги шефа, моя неудавшаяся семейная жизнь, бесконечная вереница его женщин... Ведьмы.  
Стоп! Стоп-стоп-стоп.  
Кстати, да. Могу точно сказать, за что я Завулона не люблю. Именно из-за его бесстыжей физиономии я близко познакомился с ревностью. Объёмной такой, всепоглощающей. Это когда сердце выпускает острые зубы и швыряет кровь по венам с диким ором: "Мой!" Угу. А перед глазами такие сцены, что любой маньяк нервно вздрагивает в уголке.  
Самое смешное, что первый подобный... эм... припадок случился, когда я на него никаких прав не имел. На припадок, в смысле. И на Завулона, впрочем, тоже.  
  
Устраивали какую-то вечеринку. Импровизированный общий слёт Дозоров Москвы с благословения Инквизиции.  
А Светлана в тот день забабахала мне глобальную помывку мозгов на тему любви и одиночества в моей жизни. Мы к тому моменту уже пару месяцев не жили вместе, что совершенно не мешало ей проявлять заботу в отношении бывшего мужа. То бишь меня. Счастливая женщина — тот ещё агрегат по внесению радости в окружающий мир. А когда она ещё и Высшая Светлая! В общем, сбежать мне не удалось. И я весь вечер имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать за этим змеем в обличии Тёмного.  
  
Он был такой... такой весь из себя Завулон. Невозмутимый, элегантный, уверенный в себе.  
Я ведь уже тогда обзавёлся привычкой постоянно на него смотреть. Правда, ещё не совсем осознал, к чему бы это.  
  
— Вот враг. Умный и коварный, — втолковывал я сердцу, а оно продолжало выплясывать.  
— Просто нужно быть во всеоружии, — оправдывался я, а сердце крутило пальцем у виска и молчало. Вроде как: сам дурак, вот и выпутывайся.  
  
Тёмный был занят беседой с моим шефом, когда к нему притиснулась очередная дама... хм... сердца. И он, не прерывая разговора, провёл этими своими невозможными длинными пальцами по её спине. Тут-то меня и накрыло.  
Всё, как положено: мир в красном цвете, бешеный гнев по жилам... Опомнился я, услышав собственный тихий рык. И, естественно, тут же сбежал. Пока вечеринка не превратилась в поле боя.  
Нелепая вышла бы картина.  
  
***  
Но с тех пор всегда так. Стоит нарисоваться какой-нибудь ведьмочке или намёку на неё, как я становлюсь неандертальцем.  
Кстати, это его определение. Не моё. Спровоцирует приступ, а потом:  
— Ты, Антошка, неандерталец! — и хихикает в ухо. Щекотно.  
Я предпочитаю называть себя собственником.  
  
А шеф до сих пор проникновенным тоном предлагает мне одуматься или обратиться к врачу. Но эти ритуальные фразы, в отличие от глупых вопросов, произносятся только, если Всетемнейшего нет поблизости. Во избежание!  
По Дозорам по сей день блуждают эпические саги о борьбе сил Света и Тьмы за Антона Городецкого. Спасибо Ласу.  
Зато у нас вооруженный нейтралитет, почти постоянное перемирие и бесчисленные совместные операции. Спокойствие и рутина — залог моего здоровья. Так получилось, что оно для Завулона крайне важно.  
  
***  
Почему и за что я его люблю? Вот ведь пристала нелепица.  
Может, просто потому что он мой? Каждой клеточкой своего худого тела, со всеми его помыслами и амбициями?  
Только я вижу его расслабленным и ворчащим. Только мне он улыбается так, что моё сердце мурчит в такт джиге-джиге.  
Он солнечный, честное слово! И очень щедрый на тепло. Но только дома, лишь для меня.  
А ещё уютный и плюшевый, несмотря на острые выпирающие косточки.  
И ластится не хуже нашей кошки Маруськи. Они на пару такие концерты могут закатывать по вечерам за моё внимание! До седьмого слоя Сумрака, наверное, слышно.  
Но больше всего мне нравится спокойный, разомлевший Завулон. Это когда ему надоедает, цитирую: "разнообразить нашу личную жизнь, чтобы всякие Городецкие не сбежали от скуки." Он тогда на всю квартиру сияет теплыми лучиками... Тёмный...  
Смешной. Ну, вот куда я от него денусь?   
  
А уж со скукой наши отношения точно не знакомы. Особенно на людях.  
Вот когда я со страшной силой вспоминаю, что он — змей ехидный и демон Сумеречный. Со всеми вытекающими.  
Он беспрестанно язвит, плетет интриги, флиртует — чтоб его — с дамами и постоянно переругивается со Светланой. Послушать их жаркие споры собираются все свободные от работы сотрудники. Ещё и ставки делают, поганцы. То ещё зрелище, если честно.  
Но вытворяя все эти безобразия, он почти никогда не сводит с меня хитрющих глаз.  
И это тоже здорово.  
  
***  
Каждую секунду, проведённую с ним, моё сердце хохочет от счастья и разучивает новые танцы.  
Правда, джига-джига — это всё-таки коронный номер.  
  
***  
В общем, не знаю я, как отвечать на эти странные вопросы про любовь.  
Почему, за что... Не важно.  
  
Важно, что он — мой воздух. И у нас это взаимно.


	6. А ты прости, что ты мне снишься...

_Я бы пришёл к ручью_   
_Нюх слава богу есть_   
_Не спрашивай почему_   
_Но понял бы - это здесь_   
_Я бы вошёл в ручей_   
_Я бы вошёл в тебя_   
_Если бы ты не ты,_   
_Если бы я не я.._   
_/Чиж и Ко/_

  
  
Вы когда-нибудь признавались в любви недругу, противнику, главе конкурирующей компании? Ну, потому что действительно влюблены и весь остальной мир как-то по боку?   
А мужчине? Мужчине, от одного взгляда на которого — по позвоночнику табун мурашек во главе с предвкушением? Туда-обратно, туда-обратно. И хорошо, если по всему телу в итоге не промаршируют.  
А если вы сами при этом тоже к мужскому роду причислены? Ну, так сложилось, что некоторое время назад мама вас мальчиком родила. И сейчас вы — нормальный мужик. Всё как полагается: первичные признаки, ежедневная щетина на заспанной физиономии и нетерпимость к истерикам.  
  
Вот и я раньше с такой задачкой не сталкивался. С девушками оно как-то понятнее, хотя тоже довольно неловко. Я вообще-то в меру косноязычен. Но про чувства да ещё и вслух совсем не умею. Вот про себя, в мыслях, получается гораздо лучше.   
Попросить его что ли в моих мозгах поковыряться? Ну, прочитать всё, что я думаю про эту чёртову любовь и про него.  
Ага, представляю. Подхожу к нему после очередной сверхважной встречи:  
— Завулон, а прочитай-ка ты мои мысли. А то я сам сказать стесняюсь.  
Маразм? Не то слово!  
  
К тому же... Вдруг ему это совсем не нужно? Да чего уж там — вдруг. Я совершенно уверен, что ни к чему ему влюбленный идиот. Да ещё и Светлый.   
Поехидничать если только. Так с этим я и сам прекрасно справляюсь. С ехидством, в смысле. Как только понял, во что влип, так и костерю себя и по матушке, и по батюшке, и по Сумраку. А поделать ничего не могу. В печёнках у меня уже этот Тёмный. Ну, и в сердце, конечно же. Без этого в любви никак.  
  
А ведь казалось бы, за что его любить?  
Про мужика я уже, кажется упоминал.  
Так он ещё и не красавец вовсе. Если уж меня потянуло на экзотику, лучше б в Эдгара влюбился. Или в Игната. Хотя в Игната, пожалуй, не стоит. От ревности недолго загнуться. Но это было бы понятно! Там Аполлон во всей красе. А тут? Худющий, весь какой-то резкий, угловатый. Правда, харизматичный до одури. И улыбается так, что сносит крышу и вырубает тормоза. Редко, но метко. И я почему-то обязательно рядом оказываюсь. Он сияет, а я начинаю пересчитывать собой углы и стулья. Хорошо, что до столбов дело не доходило.  
  
А еще он вредный. Кстати, тоже до одури. Найдёт какую-нибудь, одному ему понятную выгоду, и всё — с места не сдвинешь. Например, в последнее время все переговоры старается вести только через меня. И зачем ему это? Нет, я слышал, конечно, что смех продлевает жизнь. Но он и безо всяческих допингов в виде клоуна-Светлого, блеющего и спотыкающегося в его присутствии, не хилый такой долгожитель. В общем, ему забава, а я мучаюсь. Изверг, одним словом.  
  
Кроме того, он постоянно язвит и отпускает пошлые шуточки. Ну, может, не очень пошлые, но совершенно точно двусмысленные. А я слабо трепыхающимся мозгом пытаюсь их уразуметь и не выглядеть при этом клиническим идиотом. Выходит не очень. Сам в зеркало нечаянно увидел. Глаза шальные, речь бессвязная. Убожество, а не Иной. Самому противно. Я бы на такого внимания не обратил.  
Хотя, у меня особый случай. Я вообще ни на кого, кроме Всетемнейшего, до помутнения разума не смотрел и не смотрю. Не получается. Как-то так вышло, что он для меня единственный.  
Дерьмово, правда?  
  
И как только докатился до жизни такой? Что бы не делал, всё равно к нему возвращаюсь. И в мыслях, и в жизни. В том смысле, что лечу, как последний придурок, на все эти переговоры и операции. Лишь бы увидеть. И пусть язвит да хохочет. Главное, рядом.  
Мазохизм в особо тяжёлой форме, ещё и прогрессирует.  
  
А так хочется нестись к нему же, но домой.  
И чтобы дом этот большой, светлый, а главное — общий.  
Чтобы серый вальяжный кот на плюшевом диване.  
Крепкий кофе по утрам из одной чашки. И чтобы чашка огромная белая с алым сердцем на пузатом боку.  
Совместные выходные и, Тьма подери, прогулки в парке либо на теплоходе. Или просто так — до магазина.  
И чтобы какие-нибудь дурацкие домашние ужины. Я даже готов изучить кулинарную книгу.  
Докатился.  
  
А ещё хочется обнимать его. Сгрести и дышать в макушку. Нежно и аккуратно.  
Изучить тонкие косточки. Все-все до единой.  
И целоваться под мягким пледом до звёздочек из глаз.  
Хочется,  
чтобы он улыбался мне просто так,  
а я перестал бы быть клоуном.  
  
И чтобы всё это сложилось, необходима самая малость.  
Признаться в любви  
и чтобы ему это было нужно.  
  
Вот вы когда-нибудь рассказывали о трепетных чувствах своему недругу, противнику, главе конкурирующей компании?  
А мужчине?  
При том, что сами вы тоже не обделены Y-хромосомой?  
  
Я — нет. И не знаю, как это сделать.


	7. Chapter 7

Все тот же свет над головой,  
Все тот же вроде бы  
И небывалые слова твердит юродивый  
Появились следы тех, кто еще не пришел  
А за стеной опять монгольский рок-н-ролл

Лишь дерево заглянет мне в окно  
Оно слегка дрожит - ему смешно  
Оно смеется надо мной, а я над ним  
Есть только мы и смех, все остальное - дым...  
/Пикник/

  
  
Хляби, хмарь, химеры. Звуки, слова, капли с неба. Это осень и моё одиночество.  
Любимая крыша не пригодна для обитания: небо плачет вместо меня, вместе со мной. Холодные, терпкие слёзы пополам с автомобильными выхлопами окрашивают мой мир в странные цвета. Почти Сумрак, тонкая грань. Сейчас я был бы рад любому движению: вампиры, оборотни, что и кто угодно. Но окружающий меня мир взял тайм-аут.  
А ещё я уже пару недель не видел своё наваждение. Подумать только, ещё недавно я мечтал о такой передышке, а сейчас? Всё золото мира за один только взгляд! Или у классика было иначе? Впрочем, какая разница, это просто звуки, слова...  
Кто придумал, что безответная любовь способствует похуданию? Мой организм не забывает напоминать о себе — временами, правда, сбоит. Два часа ночи, а он только вспомнил про ужин.  
Подхожу к окну: хляби, хмарь, химеры — глупые слова. Слёзы неба просятся в дом.  
Иду на кухню, ставлю чайник. Кофе среди ночи не самое лучшее решение, но сна всё равно нет. Сигаретный дым в форточку, дождь на подоконник. Не хочу включать свет.   
Я хочу придумать слова, рассказать ему обо всем.  
О том, что мне снится, будто мы вместе, и тогда нет сил просыпаться.   
Что я хочу делить с ним дыхание и укладывать свою голову на его костлявые коленки.   
Что я хочу быть не просто рядом и иногда, а вместе и целую жизнь, ведь иначе всё вокруг серое и ненужное.  
Но из всех слов в голове только хляби, хмарь и химеры.  
Кофе пахнет горечью и прелыми листьями, или это запах моих невыплаканных слез?  
— Что ты делаешь со мной, Тёмный? — шепчу в темноту, уткнувшись лбом в холодное стекло.  
— Люблю? — вопросительно шепчет темнота его голосом. Я вздрагиваю и оборачиваюсь.  
Он стоит на моей кухне, словно всегда был здесь, и настороженно молчит, грея руки о чашку с кофе. Моё сердце забывает стучать. Он криво усмехается и бурчит себе что-то под нос.  
— Что? — откликаюсь я тихо, боясь, что всё это сон, осеннее наваждение.  
— Дурень ты, говорю, Антошка, как есть дурень!  
Я молчу и впитываю озябшим телом его присутствие, каждой клеточкой, до самого дна. Забытая сигарета обжигает пальцы.  
— Ну, и чего стоишь, как неродной? Угощай гостя ужином, там в пакете продукты.  
Я завороженно киваю и делаю шаг навстречу.  
Может, и не нужны никакие слова, когда просто есть он? Можно сгрести в охапку и вдыхать мятный запах, и трогать губами ключицы. Когда его руки касаются моей души, прямо сквозь кожу, высекают синие искры и расплавляют лёд. Когда в комнате становится светло от ярких всполохов под веками, от тепла и света, исходящих от Завулона. Когда оказывается, что осень — это преддверие чуда, и небо не плачет, а умывается.  
Провожу кончиками пальцев по его ребрам, и он хихикает мне в губы, заслоняя собой весь мир.  
И я знаю, я чувствую — всё ещё будет. Сонное ворчание по утрам, совместный душ, пушистая ёлка с гирляндой в светлом углу, остывший ужин среди ночи и вечность для нас двоих.


End file.
